Composite membranes are commonly used in the construction industry for protecting and waterproofing the frame structure of building frames and roofs. The exposure of a building frame or roofs to environmental factors such as water and moisture can result in devastating damage to the structure. Therefore, it is important for the composite membrane to bond tightly with the structure so environmental factors, such as water and moisture, are not allowed to contact and ultimately harm the structure. Composite membranes are applied to substrates such as a roof, wood framing, steel framing and plywood sheathing, gypsum sheathing and cement board sheathing before any exterior finishing materials are mounted on the substrates. The membranes are formed of materials such as polyethylene and rubberized bitumen or asphalt. Although they adhere well to substrates, these membranes have slick surfaces that are not compatible with conventional bonding materials such as adhesives and base coats normally used to adhere exterior finishing materials such as weather barriers and insulation, to the substrate. As a result, the exterior finishing materials must be mounted onto the composite membrane with mechanical devices such as screws and nails. Although the mechanical devices may effectively secure the exterior finishing materials to the composite membrane as well as the substrate, the mechanical devices must penetrate and perforate the composite membrane creating potential weak points in the membrane where damaging water and moisture may enter. The lack of tight adhesion between the composite membrane and the exterior finishing materials reduces the stability and wind load capacity of the structure.